Para toda la vida
by iGirasol
Summary: El día que Antonio se le declaró, Francis temió el fin de su amistad. Era de esperar que algo así no rompiera su relación, al fin y al cabo ellos son los mejores amigos del mundo, para toda la vida. Este fic participa en el Reto; El arte es un Bang. Para el foro Anteiku.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestado para mi particular diversión sin fin de lucrarme.

* * *

**Nota**: Este es mi primer escrito para el fandom de Hetalia y espero hacerlo bien. Tenía una espinita clavada desde hace mucho y deseaba escribir alguna vez sobre esta pareja y... aquí esta.  
Las quejas para el foro Anteiku cuyo reto "El arte es un Bang" me ha dado la excusa perfecta.  
Quiero agradecer a mi gatico gordo por su ayuda en los momentos de dudas existenciales mientras escribía, te quiero nena.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. Antonio salió a pie de su apartamento rumbo a la casa de su amigo Francis, un par de calles más abajo. Ellos dos, junto con Gilbert tenían como tradición salir de fiesta ese día del año. La diferencia era que ese año el hispano había tomado la decisión de declararse a nada menos que a su mejor amigo.

Antonio no era particularmente un amante de esa festividad. No consideraba necesario declararse ese día en concreto, aunque ciertamente el ambiente ayudaba a reunir la confianza necesaria para hacerlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo en secreto y por el bien de su cordura necesitaba poner en palabras como se sentía.

Vecinos e inseparables amigos desde pequeños, eso eran Antonio y Francis. Tenían sus roces como todo el mundo, pero nada que unos días de enfado y una disculpa mutua curase.

Francis tenía fama de mujeriego y nada más lejos de la realidad. Era atractivo, _muy atractivo_ pensó Antonio, y eso atraía a todo tipo de ligues, la mayoría de una noche. Francis era muy vanidoso siempre perfectamente conjuntado, aunque tenía una extraña preferencia por los colores vistosos y alegres. Antonio se divertía imaginando el conjunto con el que aparecía cada día su amigo y a cuantos metros en la distancia podría visualizarlo. Francis adoraba y mimaba con esmero su melena rubia y sus ojos azules podían llegar a hipnotizar, así lo veía Antonio. Y nada que decir de su personalidad, a mucha gente podía llegar a caerle mal su exagerada y pegajosa personalidad pero para Antonio eso era un plus. Llegaba a ser entrañable si le dabas la oportunidad.  
Para él fue inevitable enamorarse de Francis. No podía decir exactamente cuando comenzó a verle de esa forma pero si cuando se dio cuenta para su horror de que no lo veía únicamente como tal.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde aquella noche de en el apartamento de Antonio. Estaban los tres muy borrachos y Gilbert era el único que dormía. Fue repentino y no lo vio venir. Francis se abalanzó sobre Antonio confundiéndolo con una de sus novias de turno. El castaño se mostró sorprendido, no por el ataque de su amigo -era Francis, y ciertas muestras de afecto eran comunes en él cuando llevaba unas copas de más- sino por la luz que aquel beso arrojó a su aturdida mente. Deseó que Francis le tocase más, pero se sintió herido al ser confundido po otra persona y de pensar que ese amor no estaba dirigido a él. Después de aquello no le fue difícil entender que no solo le deseaba, amaba a Francis.

Antonio también se consideraba atractivo. Mucho más que algunos ligues de Francis, para su regocijo. No se tenía tanto amor propio como el otro, pero llegaba a reconocer que era agradable para la vista. Él era más descuidado con su apariencia física. Su pelo castaño corto y siempre despeinado le daba un aire de rebeldía, solían decirle que eso lo hacia ver bien. No era un gran fan de la moda y siempre llevaba conjuntos simples. Su principal atractivo eran sus ojos verdes y su alegre personalidad. Pese a todo en esos momentos Antonio no tenía toda la seguridad de resultar irresistible a los ojos del rubio.

Antonio rió con nerviosismo, había llegado a su destino y estaba parado delante de la puerta de la casa sin atreverse a llamar. _Incluso si te rechaza no será el fin del mundo_ se decidía alentándose. Dio un largo suspiro reuniendo el valor necesario y pulsó el timbre. No tardo mucho en escuchar la voz amortiguada del francés al otro lado. La puerta se abrió.

—¡Antonio! —exclamó Francis al verlo —. Entra hombre ¿No decías que venías con Gilbert?

Francis se hizo a un lado dejando espacio para que su visita entrase.

—Recordó que tenía un asunto y que no podía venir —respondió rápidamente Antonio evitando mirar a Francis y tomando asiento en el salón. Lo cierto era que había mentido a Gilbert diciéndole que esa noche no iban a salir y se sentía un poco culpable por engañar de esa manera al alemán.

—¿El día de San Valentín? ¡Pero si adora salir de fiesta este día! —respondió el rubio uniéndose a su amigo.

—Era algo urgente.

—Voy a llamarle, conociéndole seguro que esta metido de nuevo en algún lio.

Se levantó para buscar su teléfono y todas las alarmas de Antonio se activaron.

—¡No, espera! —gritó.

Francis se detuvo sorprendido por el repentino cambio pero sin añadir nada, incitándole a continuar. Antonio suspiró, era ahora o nunca.

—En realidad quería hablar contigo y le dije que no saldríamos —admitió tomando seriedad y cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio le miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Y qué es tan importante y secreto como para que Gilbert no lo pueda oír?

—Me gustas —soltó de golpe el hispano e hizo una señal al rubio para que se mantuviera callado notando que tenía intención de interrumpirlo —. Sé que yo también te gusto, pero no estoy hablando de esa forma de gustar. Te amo Francis. Del tipo de amor en el que te besaba estampándote contra la pared y te follaba.

Francis estalló en carcajadas.

—Muy gracioso Antonio. No deberías bromear con estas cosas.

Antonio había imaginado mil respuestas posible, mejores o peores, afirmativas o negativas. No esa, nunca ser tomado como una broma y eso le irritó. Impulsado por la ira se avalanzó sobre el rubio empujandolo y acorralandolo contra la pared. El rubio emitio un jadeo de dolor cuando su cabeza golpeo contra la dura superficie.

—¡Eso duele! S-se puede saber en que demonios estas pensando —exclamó furioso el rubio pero se abstuvo de seguir hablando cuando sus ojos se toparon con los verdes oscurecidos por la ira.

—¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando? —preguntó el hispano quedanso a escasos centimetro de la cara del rubio.

—N-no —tartamudeo el rubio nervioso por la cercania del otro y sin atreverse a plantarle cara. El español tenía fama de pecar de bueno pero también era conocido por sus repentinos ataques de ira capaces de amedrentar al matón más fortachon del universo.

—Entonces recházame, insúltame o patéame. Pero nunca vuelvas a tomar mis sentimientos como una broma de mal gusto.

Francis trago duro. No podía ver a Antonio de esa forma y por un momento temió por su integridad física si le rechazaba.

—Yo... entiendo... P-pero yo n-no... —logró articular un amedrentado Francis.

—Ya lo suponía —le interrumpió cabizbajo poniendo distancia entre ambos y para sorpresa del rubio que respiró aliviado. En el fondo Antonio sabía la respuesta pero tenía que sacárselo de encima de una vez.

Un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación. Francis carraspeó.

—¿S-seguimos siendo amigos verdad? —quiso sabe incomodo el francés —. Estamos... ¿bien?

Antonio quiso gritarle que no estaban bien, que cogiera a las zorras que tenía por novias y se fuese a tomar por culo. Pero en lugar de eso hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, fingir. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¡Claro que estamos bien!

—¿Seguro? Yo...

—Venga anda olvida lo de hace un momento, voy un poco bebido y perdí los nervios. Vamos a llamar a Gilbert y salgamos un rato que sino mañana no habrá quien soporte sus quejas por dejarle de lado —dijo el hispano sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y marcando el número de Gilbert. Varios toques después alguien respondía al otro lado de la línea —. Gil, soy Antonio ¿Te vienes a pasar el rato?

_Todo esta bien, todo tenía que estar bien_ pensó Antonio con amargura mientras conversaba con Gilbert. Era de esperar que algo así no rompiera su relación, al fin y al cabo ellos son los mejores amigos del mundo, para toda la vida.

Esa noche Antonio no volvió a cruzar la mirada con Francis.

_Continuará..._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo solo me limito a tomarlos prestado para mi particular diversión sin fin de lucrarme.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Un año después_

Suspiró con hastío por enésima vez ese día. Afuera ya oscurecía y no se suponía que tenía que ser así. Era el estúpido 14 de febrero y lo normal para una persona joven, atractiva y soltera como él sería salir a conocer una señorita para pasar una buena noche en su compañía.

Gilbert observó con aburrimiento a su alrededor. Francis lloriqueaba cabizbajo sobre la mesa con una botella de cerveza en la mano y Antonio hacia rato jugueteaba ausente con uno de los tapones de alguna botella que seguramente el galo habría vaciado.

—¿Alguien puede recordarme porque estamos aquí, en el apartamento de Antonio en lugar de en una discoteca? —cuestionó con fastidio el albino abriendo sus brazos en jarra.

—Me abandonaron, Gilbert —sollozó un deprimido Francis.

—¿Y yo estoy aquí por...?

—Eres mi amigo y se supone que los amigos estan para apoyarse.

—También se supone que los amigos no arrastran a los otros a su mierda de vida amorosa —reclamó Gilbert—. Ninguno en esta sala es una nena hormonada a la que le interese como tu patético trasero fue pateado el día de los enamorados.

Antonio soltó una suave carcajada. Gilbert enarcó una ceja.

—No seas tan cruel con el pobre Francis cualquiera estaría deprimido en su lugar —coreó Antonio.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó el rubio incorporándose de pronto y rompiendo a llorar en el hombro de Antonio —Toño si entiende como me siento.

Antonio se removió incomodo por la afirmación pero nadie pareció notarlo.

—De todas formas no llevabais saliendo juntos ni una semana ¿Cuál es el drama? —cuestionó Gilbert.

—¡Tu no puedes entenderlo! —bufó Francis —Lo último que me dijo fue que yo no era lo que ella había esperado ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! ¡Yo soy perfecto en todos los sentidos! Soy estéticamente hermoso, mis-

Antonio y Gilbert se miraron. Ahí iba de nuevo.

—Vamos que lo realmente te pasa es que tienes el orgullo herido —afirmó Gilbert siendo ignorado por el rubio.

—...hablo perfectamente tres idiomas-

—Pensé que eso te habría quedado claro la primera vez que soltó el monólogo —dijo Antonio con diversión.

—...soy inteligente, simpático-

—Me queda claro, gracias. Pero sigo sin entender porque tengo que estar aquí aguantando sus lloriqueos.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos oyéndose solo de fondo a Francis.

—Gil.

—Dime.

—Eres adorable.

Gilbert comenzó a toser atragantandose en su propia saliva. Y Antonio sonrió con diversión.

—¡¿Qué?! —articuló con dificultad.

—Te quejas mucho pero nadie te retiene y aún así te quedas para consolar a Francis — _a tu manera_ pensó Antonio para sí —eso demuestra eres un buen amigo y que en el fondo estas preocupado. Eso es adorable.

—C-cállate, yo soy demasiado genial. No soy un sentimental como vosotros.

—¡No me estáis escuchando! —lloriqueó Francis de fondo.

—Te oímos —respondieron al unisono Gilbert y Antonio.

—¡No es verdad!

—Antonio pásame unas cervezas necesito perder ahora mismo la consciencia o el dichoso galo me va a volver loco.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —exclamó Francis alzando su botella de cerveza al aire en un movimiento brusco, derramando en el proceso un poco de su contenido.

—¡Ten cuidado! —gritó Antonio apartándose del francés.

—Antonio tu también deberías de beber —continuó Francis pasándole dos botellas, una para Gilbert y otra para él —¡Esta noche beberemos y lloraremos todos por nuestra soltería y mal de amores!

—Habla por ti, yo estoy muy bien con mi soltería —sonrió con orgullo Gilbert tomando la botella que Antonio le pasaba.

—Eso no es verdad. Tenemos una edad y todos queremos una princesa que nos de amor.

—Yo tengo muchas "princesas".

—¡Pero si ligas menos que una piedra!

—¡C-cállaté!

Las risas de Francis y las quejas de Gilbert llenaron de vida la habitación.  
Antonio silencioso le daba vueltas a la cabeza, ajeno a su alrededor. Negó con insistencia y le dio un buen trago a su bebida, de pronto la idea sugerida por el albino de perder la consciencia le resultó atractiva.

Antonio despertó en penumbra sobre el frío suelo con una exaltación de dolor. El brusco movimiento le produjo un ligero mareo y un leve pinchazo en la cabeza. Se sobó el costado origen de su repentino dolor, intentando que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. Fuera empezaba a amanecer ¿Cuándo habían apagado la luz? Francis dormitaba cerca y podía oír los ronquidos de Gilbert, deduciendo que tampoco andaba demasiado lejos.

Observó fijamente al hombre causante de todas sus desgracias. Hacía ya un año desde su desastrosa declaración y su posterior rechazo. Actualmente Antonio apenas podía contener su amargura. Se sentía decaido al ver como cada día la persona que amaba no le correspondía y estaba con otros. Aguantando a diario los chismes de lo bien que le iba, sabiendo que el nunca podría tener nada de eso o consolándole cada vez que era abandonado, manteniéndose optimista pensando que tal vez su amigo reconsiderará su relación. Días después siempre se enteraba por boca de Gilbert de la nueva conquista. Culpar a Francis era imposible. Fue Antonio el que acepto seguir siendo amigos, él tenía la culpa de estar hundido en tanta mierda. Se mataba lentamente por dentro porque la opción de nunca volver a verlo dolía más.

Y no era solo eso, Antonio estaba actualmente desempleado y eso solo aumentaba más sus ganas de encerrarse en su casa y gritar de frustración.  
Mientras que sus dos amigos mantenían una vida estable con sus respectivos trabajos el hispano se sentía inútil.

Un ataque de odio a su miserable existencia le impulsó a tomar los restos de una olvidada botella de cerveza sin terminar y la derramó encima de su dormido amigo y causante de la gran parte de sus males. Pensando con satisfacción que también se lo merecía por propinarle la patada que minutos atrás le arrebataba de la dulce inconsciencia.

—¡PERO QUE MIERDA! —gritó un alterado Francis incorporándose de golpe.

Antonio le dio la espalda y se volvió a recostar en el suelo ignorando los alaradidos del rubio.

—¡¿A qué ha venido eso Antonio?!

—Jódete gabacho.

—¡Cállense! —gruñó Gilbert con voz ronca del otro lado de la habitación.

—Ahora gracias a ti estoy pegajoso y apesto a cerveza —murmuró Francis incorporándose, mirando con furia la espalda de Antonio —. Tomo prestada tu ducha, imbécil.

Gilbert bufó al fondo, guardándose el comentario de que ya apestaba de mucho antes. De echo los tres apestaban a alcohol.

La habitación quedo nuevamente en silencio hasta que el sonido del agua cayendo en el baño se pudo oír.

—Me parece muy bien que desates tu rabia de algún modo —comenzó Gilbert —. Pero no puedes seguir así.

—No se de que me hablas —murmuró Antonio incomodo por la afirmación de que el albino sabía que algo no estaba bien entre ellos.

—Como tu digas. Solo díselo y punto, la tensión sexual que desprendes es molesta.

Antonio guardó silencio por unos instantes pensando si debía contestarle o no, al final opto por hacerlo.

—En realidad ya lo hice. El año pasado, este mismo día.

—Oh —fue todo lo que logró articular el albino, cuadrando todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado —. Eso explica muchas cosas.

—Y obviamente fui rechazado —respondió con amargura.

—Pero estáis bien, bueno obviamente tu finges estar bien ¿por qué? —comentó luciendo perturbado.

—Acordamos seguir como siempre.

—Y aceptaste —no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación —. Eres un completo imbécil.

—Lo sé —respondió sin humor.

Gilbert se quedo con las ganas de replicar porque en ese momento Francis entraba en la sala.

—Gil has visto la hora que es y las pintas que tienes —comentó el francés —. ¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?

—Verdammt!* —maldijo el aludido mirando por primera vez su reloj de pulsera y poniéndose en pie—. Me voy a casa, tengo que cambiarme de ropa. Nos vemos Antonio.

—¿Y de mi no te despides? —preguntó Francis haciendo pucheros.

—En estos momentos te partía la cara por subnormal. No tientes a la suerte —añadió Gilbert antes de cerrar la puerta y salir del piso.

Francis enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y a este que le pasa ahora?

—Ni idea —murmuró Antonio desentendiéndose.

—¿Estáis conspirando en mi contra? Porque no tiene gracia.

Antonio iba a responderle con alguna nueva evasiva cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y vibrar en su bolsillo. Curioso por saber quien podía llamarle a primera hora de la mañana, no tardo en tomarlo entre sus manos. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el número y se apresuró a responder.

—¿Emma*?

—_Hola Antonio, cuanto tiempo_ —respondió la voz alegre de una mujer al otro lado.

—Ya lo creo, extrañaba tu dulce voz —canturreó Antonio haciendo señas a Francis para que se marchara. No quería confrontar al rubio sintiéndose tan vulnerable como se sentía en esos momentos.

Emma rió con ganas.

—_¿Estas solo?_

—No, dame un minuto.

Antonio miró acusadoramente a Francis señalándole la puerta.

—No pienso irme hasta que me des una explicación —respondió vacilante el rubio.

—¿No tienes tu también que irte a trabajar? —preguntó triunfante Antonio.

Francis bufó con enojo mirando su reloj. Tenía razón.

—Esto no se va a quedar aquí, quiero que luego me cuentes con todo lujo de detalles quien es Emma y que se supone que hice para merecer un ataque tan gratuito —respondió el rubio tomando una pose dramática.

—Que si, que ya me voy —finalizó tomado sus cosas y abandonando el salón

Solo cuando Antonio estuvo seguro de ser el único en la casa volvió a hablar al teléfono.

—Listo ¿qué ocurre?

—_¿Estabas con tu novia?_

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —dijo Antonio avergonzado — Estoy soltero.

—_Me alegro._

—¿Te vas a declarar? —preguntó divertido el español — Espero que ninguno de tus hermanos este escuchando la conversación porque aprecio mi vida.

—_No sea tonto, sabes que Hans* te adora_ —respondió divertida Emma.

—Pero Govert* me mataría.

La idea del grandullón de Govert persiguiéndole para destrozarle por atreverse a acercarse intimamente a su hermana le produjo un escalofrío.  
Emma guardó silencio considerando lo que decir a continuación.

—_Antonio, estoy por la zona ¿Puedo pasar por tu casa para hablar más tranquilamente?_

Antonio dudó. Su casa ahora mismo era una pocilga, pero le apetecía ver a su amiga. Esa simple conversación con la joven había conseguido subirle los ánimos, tal vez era lo que necesitaba. Además, la seriedad mostrada en su última frase le hizo temer que su amiga estuviera metida en algún lio.

—Mi casa ahora mismo es un basurero, si te da lo mismo eres bienvenida.

—_¿Sigues viviendo donde siempre?_

—Donde siempre.

—_Perfecto entonces, nos vemos en unos minutos_ —finalizó cortando la llamada.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas:** Gracias por leer hasta aquí, perdonad cualquier error ortográfico y mi pésima forma de narrar. Espero volver a veros.

**Verdammt*: **Mierda en alemán.  
**Emma*: **Emma es el nombre humano que le asigno a Bélgica.  
**Govert*: **Govert es el nombre para Holanda.  
**Hanns*: **Diminutivo de Johannes nombre para Luxemburgo.


End file.
